Felix's World
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tamora doesn't feel important. Can Felix show her just how important she is to him? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Felix's World

"Morning sweetie," Felix whispered softly in Tamora's ear. She scrunched up her eyes and let out an annoyed moan. Then placed a pillow over her face, she let out another groan. "What is the matter Tammy?" Felix asked feeling concerned.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go to work," Tamora said under the pillow.

"Oh why honey, are you sick?" he asked. The tiny handyman tried to lift the pillow from Tamora, to check her temperature. Instead the pillow got tossed and he found himself, wrapped in her arms.

"I am not sick pint sized. It is just I am tired of giving my men orders and they don't listen. The job is hard enough with the paper work and with those dang Cy-Bugs trying to eat me. Even after the game, some customers call my game stupid because they can't win. When I go to Tapper's it seems I can't even find a decent booth or my drink is late at times. It seems silly, but I wish I could feel more important. Is it so hard to get a little respect?" she asked out loud.

"No it shouldn't be," Felix said smiling at her. "I think you are great," he added pecking her cheek.

"Thanks Felix, at least someone here thanks I am important," Tamora said, still frowning a bit. Now it was Felix's turn to frown as he got ready for work. He hated to see his Tammy so upset. He wished he could make her feel better, but how? She gave him another kiss and headed to her game. As Felix headed to his game a song was playing throughout the arcade. It gave him an idea and he, while playing the game memorized the song. Soon after the arcade closed he quickly went to his and Tammy's house to write it down.

He grabbed his guitar and sang the song for he had an hour before Tammy would be home and he wanted to go to her game to sing the song. Hopefully it would show her; just how important he thought she was to him.

Tamora ran some fingers over her blonde hair. She felt tired and feeling a bit better. Her men listened and more kids won the game. Still she felt sad over this morning. So, she felt unimportant big deal. Lots of people felt the way she did, and they didn't make a big spectacle of themselves, like she did. Worse of all she worried Felix over nothing. Maybe hanging out with him after work would make her and him feel better. Just as she changed her clothes, she heard a commotion outside.

"Sarge, you better come see this," Kohut said. Rolling her eyes, she was thinking one of her rookies probably blew a hole, in one of Game Central Station's walls. So, she followed him out of their game and to her surprise she saw Felix. He wore his handy man overalls but was holding a wooden guitar. Standing before him was a microphone and she wondered what he was up too. Players from all over stopped to see what the tiny handyman was up too as well, even soldiers from Heroes Duty. Still Felix stared at Tamora, giving her a heart melting smile. Then strummed his guitar and sang a song that melted Tamora, to her very code.

_To the teller down at the bank  
>You're just another checking account<br>To the plumber that came today  
>You're just another house<em>

_At the airport ticket counter  
>You're just another fare<br>At the beauty shop at the mall  
>Well you're just another head of hair<em>

_Well that's alright, that's ok  
>If you don't feel important, honey<br>All I've got to say is_

_To the world  
>You may be just another girl<br>But to me  
>Baby, you are the world<em>

His voice was like honey. Tamora couldn't help but smile at him. This kind of goo-goo eyed action would normally annoy her, but when Felix did it, she never felt happier. No one did anything like this for her, but she wasn't surprised that Felix would do this for her. He was a sweet little pint size, her sweet little pint size to be exact. So, she stood there and listened to the song he was singing for her.

_To the waiter at the restaurant  
>You're just another tip<br>To the guy at the ice cream shop  
>You're just another dip<em>

_When you can't get reservations  
>'Cause you don't have the clout<br>Or you didn't get an invitation  
>'Cause somebody left you out<em>

_That's alright, that's ok  
>When you don't feel important honey<br>All I've got to say is_

_To the world  
>You may be just another girl<br>But to me  
>Baby, you are the world<em>

The world; that is what Tammy was to him. Felix was plenty nervous, sure he loved to sing, but he never sang in front of people. Still he wanted to show Tamora just how important she was to him. She made his life brighter and happier. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. When he saw her, his tiny heart beat faster. His smiles were wider and he felt that nothing was impossible. To him, Tamora was his world and he wanted her to know it.

_You think you're one of millions  
>But you're one in a million to me<br>When you wonder if you matter, baby  
>Look into my eyes<br>And tell me, can't you see  
>You're everything to me<em>

_That's alright, that's ok  
>When you don't feel important honey<br>All I've gotta say is_

_To the world  
>You may be just another girl<br>But to me  
>Baby, you are the world<em>

After the last verse, Felix sat his guitar down. The microphone was taken away by the Surge Protector and the crowd that stayed to hear the song, cheered. Felix walked up to Tamora and she knelt down to his level. "I just wanted to let you know, I think you are very important to me," he whispered, blushing a bit. Tamora just smirked and pulled him by the front of his shirt, closer to her.

"That is all that matters, and thanks Fix-It, you make me feel very important. I forgot that for a moment, and I love you for it," she said, locking her lips with his. He kissed her back and the crowd cheered more. Felix was so happy he made Tamora happy. For she was his world and now she knew it, and would never forget how important her little handyman thought she was. Tamora now knew to Felix, she was his world, and she never felt more important than she did that night.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
